Junto a tí
by chris1501
Summary: Eren trabaja para el gobierno, y este le envía a una misión de alto rango. Lo que no esperaba es salir herido, y gracias a la hora, no tiene donde ir, pero recuerda a su compañero, con quien en el pasado había ido a un par de trabajos -y algo más-. Aunque cree que ya no le reconocería, Eren espera que le dé un techo por la noche. -Levi x Eren-
1. capítulo 1

Bueeeno, primero que nada hola jajaj, tiempo que no subía algo. Este es un intento de fic, e intento que sea el primero "largo" que hago, aunque no soy buena en ello. No me presenté en mis anteriores redacciones. Me llaman Len, abreviación de mi nombre jijij, creo que con eso basta, en fin.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de shingeki no kyojin me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias:** Nada por ahora, en un futuro probable lemon y quizás Angst.

Eren era lo que se podía llamar un espía, o simplemente un perro del gobierno. Su trabajo no se consideraba fácil ni mucho menos seguro, pero lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

A todas las "misiones" a las que acudía, iba con el miedo de no poder volver vivo, aunque este lo ocultaba bien en su interior.

Su trabajo lo había moldeado para ser una persona firme, ligeramente dura, y tener pensamientos como no esperar nada de nadie, y que todos en algún momento te pueden traicionar, y esto lo había vivido en experiencia propia.

Hoy era como cualquier otra misión, solo que con un poco más de dificultad. Debía instalar una grabadora en una reunión entre mafiosos y narcotraficantes que se realizaría en un pequeño, viejo, y abandonado almacén.

Ordenó todo lo necesario en su mochila de tela, incluyendo una fotografía de Mikasa, su fallecida novia.

Era de noche, de esas en que el cielo está totalmente despejado, y maldecía a la ciudad por impedirle ver las estrellas.

Se colocó la mochila en ambos hombros y se dirigió al lugar.

Para pasar desapercibido se vistió con un tenida negra y cubriendo esta con un abrigo con capucha.

En las calles del centro de la ciudad aún se podía ver una gran masa de gente. Se coló por un callejón que salía a una calle horizontal. No tuvo que forzar mucho su vista para divisar a unos pasos el almacén. Se puso de espaldas a la pared del callejón y pudo ver a dos guardias fornidos custodiar la entrada principal. No tenía suficiente tiempo para buscar otra entrada, así que decidió sacar un par de bombas de humo y las lanzó. Estas rodaron por el piso hacia los guardias, y antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, explotaron, saliendo de ellas gran cantidad de… bueno, humo.

Al momento de la "explosión" de humo, fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al lugar, y atacó a ambos guardias, uno por uno, enterrándoles una jeringa en el cuello que contenía un adormecedor, cortesía de Hanji. Después de todo no era _tan_ cruel como para matarlos.

A partir de ese momento tenía dos horas, en donde era todo o nada.

Entró rápidamente abriendo ligera y cuidadosamente una de las puertas cerrándola una vez adentro.

Distinguió lo que era un corredor, el cual tenía bastantes puertas a ambos lados de este. No perdería tiempo buscando la sala ya que le habían dado previamente el punto exacto de la reunión. Habitación 304, repetía constante en su mente.

Empezó a correr y dobló en una esquina a la derecha. Subió la mirada topándose con lo que era una entrada al conducto de ventilación, lo suficientemente amplia para entrar por ella y moverse, aunque sin mucha libertad.

Sacó un aparato de su mochila, apuntó al techo y apretó un botón de este. De un segundo a otro salió disparada una cuerda de metal flexible, la cual en un extremo tenía un objeto punzante, y este se enterró en el techo.

Apretó nuevamente el botón y ahora la cuerda se encogía llevando al castaño hacia arriba.

Una vez en el techo, desatornilló el bloqueo, para luego entrar sin problema alguno el conducto. Se fue arrastrando derecho. Dobló a la izquierda y a la derecha un par de veces para luego ver a unos metros del conducto una luz proveniente de una sala. Había llegado.

Antes de ponerse sobre la reja, sacó una videograbadora de su mochila.

Au trabajo terminaría luego de dejar la cámara boca abajo en la rejilla. En el proceso de colocarla correctamente vio alrededor de cinco personas, una de ellas una mujer rubia muy hermosa. Dándole poca importancia a esto se dio la vuelta incómodamente para marcharse.

Recorrió todo el camino de vuelta. Y estaba cruzando la puerta cuando vio su reloj, y maldijo mentalmente. Se le había acabado el tiempo hace un minuto. Tendría suerte si la droga durara un par de minutos más.

Pero al abrirla completamente vio a los dos hombres quejándose en el suelo. Salió disparado de allí, y se dio cuenta que no era su día de suerte al ver a sus espaldas a los dos hombres persiguiéndole y gritándole quien sabe qué.

Las calles estaban a su favor haciéndole perderse entre la multitud, pero los guardias seguían buscándolo.

Vio un edificio con azotea y pensó que sería lo mejor, para no desgastarse corriendo quien sabe cuánto.

Aminoró la marcha y viendo hacia ambos lados notó que uno de los guardias posó la vista en el, mientras el otro se dirigía corriendo hacia otra dirección. Podía ser peor, así que se decidió a adentrarse en el edificio.

Cerró la puerta para que luego pudiera darse cuenta cuando el otro entraba.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras. El edificio a lo mucho tenía diez pisos, y no era lo suficientemente nuevo para tener ascensor.

Se apresuró, y sintió un fuerte ruido proveniente de abajo.

Agradeció a su cuerpo bien trabajado, y siguió subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Podría decirse que tenían dos o tres pisos de distancia. Fue así durante un buen rato, hasta que Eren finalmente llegó a la azotea.

El viento le pegó fuerte en la cara, y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver.

Decidió que era tiempo de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y no sería muy fácil con un mastodonte como contrincante.

-De aquí no escapas maldito mocoso- Su cara estaba repleta de ira, lo cual le decía a Eren que no lo dormían a diario.

Eren no respondió, simplemente atacó.

El que el mayor llevara una pistola tomó por sorpresa al castaño.

Apuntó hacia Eren, y este se detuvo en seco. No podía ganarle a eso, pero era bueno esquivando.

- Ahora dime, que mierda hacías ahí, y quien eres?- Sus ojos escrutaban a Eren, pero este no se vio ni un poco asustado.

-Negocios.- No respondió nada más, y ya estaba cabreando al otro.

-Que tipo de negocios?-

-La verdad, simplemente estaba jugando- mintió - soy el hermano de la rubia, y me había pedido que la esperara afuera, pero lamentablemente soy demasiado inquieto.

Eren veía la duda en la cara del otro muchacho, aunque no había dejado de fruncir el ceño.

-Qué rubia?- Definitivamente no le creería a la primera, necesitaba pruebas de que lo que decía era cierto.

-Mira, te mostraré la foto, si no la conoces. Seguro la viste. -Lentamente se sacó la mochila, la abrió bajo la mirada del contrario, y saco una fotografía.

No la mostró enseguida, simplemente se acercó lento al sujeto.

El otro en un descuido bajó el arma, y Eren aprovechó la situación.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja y se lanzó al hombre, que no tardó en reaccionar aprisionándole la muñeca.

Estuvieron peleando un momento, y el castaño se dio cuenta de la fuerza del otro al sentir el crujir de algo, seguramente huesos, a la altura de las costillas. Eren tenía resistencia, y no se desmayaría por algo como eso.

Eren cambió la navaja a la mano contraria y en un descuido del hombre, cortó el cuello su cuello en un par de segundos. Fue en unos segundos, tan cortos que el otro no se dio cuenta de cuando ya estaba en el piso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Eren ya estaba bajando.

Al salir se dio cuenta que la cantidad de personas había disminuido considerablemente, y viendo la hora, se dio cuenta que no podía volver a tales horas al cuartel general.

Caminó sin rumbo por un tiempo, y se preguntó si él aún viviría en aquel lugar.

Esperaba que le diera techo, después de todo, eran compañeros de trabajo.

Iba a paso lento, después de todo estaba bien herido.

Ya había salido hace un tiempo del sector de comercio, ahora se encontraba entre bastantes casas elegantes y refinadas.

La encontró. Se acercó, y tocó el timbre.

Nadie abrió por un par de minutos, incluso pensó en irse y dormir por ahí tirado en la calle, y con suerte moriría de hipotermia.

Se sintió un ruido al interior de la casa, y luego un sonido de metales golpeándose entre sí para luego dar vista a un hombre bajo, con ropa de dormir, y una cara que si se pudiera, fulminaría a cualquiera.

-Qué mierda haces aquí a esta hora, mocoso?.

Ok, no es lo mejor, tenía escrita otra cosa, y terminé cambiándolo completamente (jajaj) Lo hubiese subido hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenía computador, y gracias al regalo de navidad de mi querida cuñada (una agenda) pude dejar ahí todas mis ideas (bastantes, en serio), pero no me convencen.

Si les agradó la historia podría continuarla, pero todo depende de ustedes *carita triste*, lo que si necesitaría sería ayuda, ya que, repito, no soy buena con historias largas.

En la posible continuación, me gustaría explicar más el trabajo de Eren, y contar parte de su pasado, y centrarme en su relación con Levi (si no se dieron cuenta, de él era la casa a la que acudió Eren). Saqué la idea de (creo) un dj de code geass, no estoy segura. Un día estaba comiendo felizmente y me vino a la mente esa historia, que (quizás) leí hace demasiado tiempo y me parece fue de el dj, o simplemente estoy loca.

Esto se está volviendo demasiado largo (wah) así que aquí me despido jejej

Gracias por leer, les deseo unas muy agradables vacaciones 3


	2. capítulo 2

Hola de nuevo!, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, y estoy pensando en actualizar una vez a la semana o algo así, aunque ya tengo en resumen todos los capítulos, en fin.

**Disclaimer:** shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, estos son únicamente de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias:** por ahora nada *se decepciona*, no manejo exactamente bien los personajes, y no sé si pueda haber algo de OoC, en fin.

Espero les guste, y ya en el próximo capitulo empieza la acción (si claro, como si pudieras crear algo de verdadera acción) ejem, sin más les dejo leer ;n;

* * *

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí mocoso?

Y no fue hasta ese momento en que el pelinegro cayó en el deplorable estado del menor. Claro, no era como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto herido, es más, esa clase de… apariencia, era de lo más normal en el tipo de trabajo que el anteriormente realizaba. Pero el hecho de que esta era la primera vez que veía a Eren _realmente_ herido le preocupó, más no lo hizo notar. Total, al fin y al cabo no era nadie para correr a su encuentro y preguntarle qué le pasó, donde estaba herido, etc.

Respecto a Eren, este no había pensado en el impacto que tendría el volver a ver a Levi después de tanto tiempo, y gracias a esto, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, y así pasó un minuto en que Levi empezaba a perder la paciencia por el mutismo del joven.

Al ver que el menor no se dignaba a hablar, no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces para abrir más la puerta, dándole a entender a Eren que le dejaba pasar. De no ser porque era Eren, no se hubiese dado la molestia ni de verlo por dos segundos y ya le hubiese cerrado la puerta en la cara. Eren tenía suerte.

Eren se adentró por la casa con la cual ya estaba familiarizado, llegando a la sala principal.

Una vez ambos estuvieron ahí, el silencio reinó entre ambos, el cual el menor fue el primero en romper.

-Supongo que no me haría mal si primero me ayudaras con mis heridas.

Levi lo miró ahora más detenidamente. Las heridas se veían profundas, y ordenó a Eren que se sacara la ropa. Este sonrojado le obedeció, quedando solo en ropa interior.

El mayor pudo distinguir un moretón en el costado derecho de Eren, pero recordando de la "intervención" que le hicieron en el pasado al menor, supo que no era demasiado grave, ya que se curaría la mayor parte por sí solo.

Se ocupó del corte profundo en un brazo del muchacho, el cual no se había sanado por alguna extraña razón. Recordó aquellas palabras del médico forense que tenían en la rama principal. El llegó al trabajo tres años después de lo pasado con Eren, y este llevaba prácticamente toda su vida.

_"Su cuerpo actúa de una manera extraña. Mientras unas heridas se sanan a los segundos de ser echas, otras pueden tardar en sanar lo que demorarían en una persona normal. La intervención en su ADN no fue terminada satisfactoriamente, ya que a Eren la droga no le hizo efecto por mucho tiempo, y despertó en medio de todo esto; fue algo chocante para el muchacho"_

Continuó su labor, y al terminar vio con autosuficiencia su trabajo. Continuaba recordando el pasado cuando la voz del castaño lo sacó de golpe.

-Lamento irrumpir en tu casa a esta hora. – Dijo en voz baja sin que se lograra identificar el arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Claro, como sea, me pasa todos los días el hecho de que llega alguien sangrando a muerte en medio de la noche –respondió con sarcasmo notorio en el tono de voz- ahora explícate antes de que me arrepienta y te dirija a la puerta.- mintió

Eren supo que no tenía oportunidad de descansar sin que le dijera a Levi el motivo de su "visita".

Prefirió andar sin rodeos, y lo hizo lo más breve posible mientras se vestía , claro, solo con la ropa que le quedaba limpia, y en vano, ya que solo se quedó con los jeans:

-Bien… -soltó un suspiro, intentando en este soltar todo el cansancio acumulado- Fui a hacer un nuevo "encargo" hace unas horas atrás, el cual tenía mayor dificultad que las anteriores, me persiguieron, peleamos, salí herido, pero no por eso fallé. Se me hizo tarde y no podía volver a mi departamento, y en ese momento recordé que tú vivías cerca, y no tuve opción, era esto o dormir en la calle.

Levi le quedó mirando por un momento sin expresión alguna, como siempre.

-Y Tukasa? –se maldijo mentalmente por la estúpida broma en aquel ambiente decaído.

-Ah… -su expresión cambió totalmente a una de dolor, aunque había pasado tiempo, seguía sin superarlo- Ella… murió. Hace algún tiempo…

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente de nuevo, en el cual Levi pensaba en el cómo tal chica podría haber muerto, ya que era prácticamente un hueso imposible de roer. Quiso preguntar, pero prefirió no tocar terreno inestable, por ahora.

Eren al ver que el otro no planeaba hablar, se atrevió a preguntar lo que le molestaba hace un tiempo.

-Levi, te tengo que preguntar algo. –Eren con rostro serio, muy raro en el, prosiguió al ver que el azabache asintió- Me dijeron que usted dejó el trabajo de forma definitiva, ¿es cierto? –antes de dejarle responder al contrario, se dispuso a excusarse- Bueno, es que, he escuchado hablar de eso, pero no estaba seguro –Nerviosamente fijó su mirada en la de Levi, el cual ni se inmutó.

-Sí. –Contestó secamente, pero al ver que el menor esperaba más de él, continuó- He juntado el dinero suficiente para tener una vida tranquila, y no me apetece recibir órdenes.

Tal respuesta era de esperarse de parte de Levi, y Eren lo entendía, a él tampoco le gustaba el trato de los superiores, pero tenía que aguantar por el bien de Mikasa y el suyo, aunque ahora más por el suyo propio, y decidió continuar para poder vengar a su hermana, sin que aquel homicidio tuviera que ir en su expediente. La muchacha le había obligado a prometer que si a ella le sucedía algo, el tenía que dejar de hacer cosas peligrosas, pero Eren era realmente terco.

El joven ya había buscado un nuevo trabajo, y lo había encontrado. No era difícil para una cara bonita el conseguir trabajo, sobre todo en lugares como bares y clubes nocturnos, y Eren lo consiguió en el primero, en fin.

-Eren… -Levi lo miró con ojos que casi se podrían interpretar como una súplica, y el susodicho sabía de lo que se trataba todo esto; el mayor quería hablar sobre su relación pasada.

Eren no sabía qué hacer, el en ningún momento dejó de tener sentimientos por Levi, y lo mismo se podría decir del otro, pero la situación no se dio, mas bien, Eren no quiso que se diera. Se podría decir que Eren era demasiado joven, y ahora con cuatro años más, lo podía ver; su mala experiencia de su niñez ya estaba en la mayor parte superada. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre se sintió mal por Mikasa, ya que jamás pudo corresponderle los sentimientos como hubiese querido, más esto no les impidió convivir un tiempo como pareja.

El mayor al ver que Eren lo miraba fijamente, acercó su mano a la mejilla del contrario, provocando un leve estremecimiento en este.

Le acarició por sobre un vendaje, procurando no hacerle daño, y es que cuando se trataba de Eren podía llegar a ser incluso romántico.

-Es mejor que ambos vallamos a dormir –dijo Eren con una leve sonrisa, y esta Levi la identificó inmediatamente como una fingida, pues conocía demasiado a Eren como para que este le engañara, pero prefirió pasar por alto esto.

-Como sea –se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, Eren ya conocía cual era la habitación de huéspedes.

Se dirigía hacia su habitación propia cuando la voz de Eren lo llamo, y de resultado el nombrado se dio vuelta con una expresión serena.

-¿Puedo… dormir contigo? Simplemente dormir; Por favor… -Eren estaba levemente sonrojado, ocultando su mirada agachando la cabeza, esperando el rechazo.

Levi lo pensó por un momento –Esta bien- respondió, dándose vuelta nuevamente para continuar su camino.

A esto Eren sonrió internamente, mientras se incorporaba para ir trotando hasta alcanzar al mayor, yendo atrás de este, subiendo las escaleras, para luego llegar a la habitación.

Esa noche fue la primera en meses en que Eren pudo dormir tan tranquilamente. Dado que no se le hacía para nada incomodo dormir con el mayor, ya que sentía que este le complementaba, más no lo diría en voz alta.

Y aún con muchas cosas en mente, Eren pudo conciliar el sueño en brazos del mayor.

* * *

Ugh, fue cansador leer esto más de tres veces, (perdón si hay algún error) incluso estaba pensando en reescribirlo totalmente porque ya me tenía aburrida ajaja, pero la flojera me supera!, espero haya sido de su agrado u_u

Alguien leyó el ultimo cap del manga? no pude evitar reírme un poco cuando Eren sale medio-expuesto de su titán.

Cambiando drasticamente de tema, ¿como la han pasado en sus vacaciónes? yo mal, no he salido de mi casa en absoluto! aunque para mí lo mejor es dormir todo el dia -w-

en fin, ¿review? ¿no? ok /_u

saludos a los más beios, y mucho lov


	3. capítulo 3

Lamento demasiado la demora, tuve un bloqueo total con esto :c

**Snk no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

Hace más de una hora había salido de la casa de Levi, luego de una larga y tranquila conversación.

Eren había prometido volver de visita a su casa, aunque por el momento prefería dejar aquello en segundo plano, para centrarse en su trabajo. Levi incluso le llegó a ofrecer su casa, para que vivieran juntos, ya que su relación era así, pero Eren no estaba totalmente preparado para un cambio así, sobre todo de un día para otro.

Ayer no llegó debido a la hora, y seguro ahora recibiría una reprimenda de parte de Erwin, su supervisor, y el que para el castaño era como un padre.

Sentía el frío de la mañana colarse por su ropa, ya limpia luego de haber sido lavada durante la noche. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y él sabía la razón, pero no le tomó importancia. Las calles estaban medianamente vacías, y había uno que otro auto circulando por las anchas calles.

Decidió tomar el metro para llegar al centro general, donde tendría que reportar los resultados de su trabajo y uno que otro chequeo para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Una vez ahí, fue directamente a la oficina de Erwin. Este le cuestionó el por qué de su retraso, y Eren le contó todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Pudiste haber ido a mi casa, sabes que eres bienvenido, Eren. -le recriminó el rubio.

-Me quedé cerca, quería descansar lo más pronto posible -respondió cortante sin desviar la mirada de su oponente.

Erwin suspiró pesadamente. –Bien. Supongo que aún no escribes tu informe. –dijo en tono de pregunta.

-No. Primero necesito hablar con Hanji, urgente –la mirada que le dedicó le hizo saber a Erwin que hablaba en serio.

Luego de un largo interrogatorio por parte de Erwin, al cual Eren no le tomó importancia, y después de unas cuantas bromas por parte de este, decidió salir corriendo de la oficina de su superior antes de que le sermoneara por esa clase de humor que tenía el menor.

Siguió corriendo mientras reía alegremente, dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Hanji. Divagó en sus recuerdos, pensando en la castaña, y el cómo ella siempre había estado a su lado, hasta el punto de protegerlo, y hacer lo posible para que su eterna estadía en aquel lugar fuera un poco menos desagradable, y lo había logrado.

Con el tiempo entendió que no toda las personas en ese lugar eran malas. Personas como Hanji, Erwin o Mike hacían que el pequeño no perdiera de vista su camino. Y cuando veía a aquellos hombres que formaron parte de su trauma de la infancia, no podía sentir más que ira reprimida y repulsión. Siempre odiaría a los que jugaron a ser dioses con su cuerpo, que aún era frágil y débil.

Recordando todo eso, su sonrisa se fue extinguiendo de su rostro, y sus pasos fueron más lentos, pero firmes. No permitiría que le pasara aquello a algún otro infante, y es por esto que él no podía desaparecer de ese lugar para vivir una mejor vida. Lo tenían como un experimento viviente, como conejillo de indias. Si lo tenían a él, no necesitarían a nadie más, eso le recordaban cada día, para evitar una fuga de su parte.

Entró al laboratorio/oficina sin tocar la puerta, descubriendo a la mujer tras una montaña de papeles desordenados esparcidos por su escritorio. Esta fijó su mirada en Eren, y de pronto sus ojos que se veían serios pasaron a la alegría eufórica.

-Eren! –saltó a abrazar al susodicho, más este no le correspondió- veo que nunca cambiarás en ciertos aspectos…

Al ver que el muchacho no hablaba, recordó algo- pero supongo que si se tratara del _enano_ sería diferente –rió disimuladamente.

-Hanji, no vengo a hablar de estas cosas. –respondió cortante el menor, apartándose de la mujer, pero sin ser brusco.

-Que te trae por aquí, Eren? –preguntó dudosa- no vienes a menos de que sea antes de alguna misión, y no se me ha informado de ninguna –añadió.

-No, es por... _aquello_ –respondió desviando la mirada.

-Acaso…-

-Pensé que pasaría pronto –le cortó Eren- pero luego empezó a empeorar a pasos agigantados.

El semblante de la castaña cambió drásticamente. –Hace cuanto? –le miró directamente.

-No sé…

-Eren. –insistió.

-Alrededor de unos tres meses –bajó la mirada, sabiendo que vendría a continuación.

-Dios santo, Eren! Te dije que me avisaras de cualquier anomalía! –le reprendió.

Continuaron la conversación, entre explicaciones de Eren y advertencias de Hanji, más esto los llevó a un único final.

-Tienes prohibido salir de la cama hasta tu próxima misión, y si se puede, sáltate esta. –ordenó la mayor.

-Sabe que saltármela es imposible, Hanji.

La mencionada suspiró poniendo una mueca de disgusto –lo sé Eren, pero no sé qué hacer. La verdad aún no encuentro algo que ayude a la disminución de los efectos, y me frustra –Hanji nunca mostraba sus debilidades de tal forma, y Eren se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba más preocupada de lo que decía.

Eren luego de terminar de ser examinado a fondo por Hanji, y posteriormente entregar su informe, decidió que ya era lo suficientemente tarde, así que decidió ir a la casa de Levi.

De paso compró una torta de chocolate amargo, la favorita de Levi, ya que no era fanático de lo dulce. Al llegar, cambió su expresión de melancolía por una cálida -pero no del todo falsa- sonrisa, y tocó el timbre.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para servir la torta. Levi le agradeció el gesto sonrojando a Eren. Comieron en silencio, sin contar alguno que otro comentario de ambas partes.

Luego de comer Eren se ofreció a lavar los platos. Y sintiendo una presencia en la puerta de la cocina dirigió su mirada al lugar.

-Cuanto te queda? –preguntó secamente Levi.

-Cuanto queda… ¿de qué? –Eren fingió no entender.

-No soy idiota, mocoso. Sé que lo único que te puede preocupar es la muerte, ya sea tuya o de tus compañeros –le dejó en claro Levi, irritándose de que el menor se dignara a evadir su pregunta.

-N-No sé de qué hablas. –Eren terminó de lavar los platos, y posó su mirada en algún punto de la pared, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-… -Levi frunció notoriamente el ceño- _Eren. _–remarcó su nombre para hacerle saber que estaba siendo serio, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No lo sé, maldición… -murmuró pero con la intensión de que Levi le escuchara, y así lo hizo. Más no siguió insistiendo; sabía que era un tema delicado.

Levi sabía que el tiempo de Eren era limitado. Gracias a la intervención en el cuerpo del niño hace quince años, le dejaron su destino marcado. Todo tiene un costo, y como a Eren le **obligaron** a tener la habilidad de regenerarse a una rapidez increíble, tiene que pagar con su vida, que se va acortando cada vez que utiliza involuntariamente su habilidad, ya que él no la controla.

Últimamente Eren se sentía más cansado, y por eso Hanji le había obligado a tomar un descanso, pero simplemente no podía; él no era de los que simplemente se resignaban, y para vivir aunque sea un poco más, pasaban los días postrados en una cama. El sabía que su vida acabaría pronto, quizás en dos, tres, o cuatro años más, pero quería vivir al máximo. Conocer cosas que desconoce. Pero su acceso a ellas es limitado gracias a la organización para la cual trabaja, la cual no le da la libertad que él tanto anhela.

Ambos decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, y después de una noche de caricias y besos, sin llegar más allá, Levi invitó al castaño al parque de diversiones. Eren ignoró el hecho de que tenía que descansar lo más posible, y sin mencionar esto a Levi, accedió. Y aunque después se daría cuenta que no fue la mejor opción desobedecer a Hanji, no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

* * *

Joder, fue más o menos un capitulo de relleno. Pero supongo que hay un par de cosas relevantes para la historia.

Prometo que el próximo capitulo será emocionante; no relataré la visita de ambos al parque de diversiones, así que lo dejo en eso: se divirtieron, fueron de allá para acá, terminaron exhaustos y felices (yei!) y como lo mencioné en este cap, no fue lo mejor haber ido, por la condición de Eren ;n; pooobre.

siento que estoy yendo muy rápido con la relación de estos dos, y en general con los hechos, pero no me gustan las cosas lentas y este fic no es para eso -creo-, (no me gustaría centrarlo mucho en el romance, sin embargo no se escapa del lime al final jaja -no soy buena con el lemon-). Espero hacer un especial de san valentín ;n; (llevo días pensando en eso). ok, me estoy alargando...

En compensación por el retraso, me comprometo a tener el próximo capitulo antes de que la semana termine, lo juro!

ahhh, me desquitaré aquí. No creo que quieran leer esto, pero de alguna manera tengo que hacerle saber al karma que lo odio.

Bueno, estaba hace una semana de lo más feliz **terminando** de escribir este capitulo, y al cerrar word, tenía que _guardar los cambios_, y por cosas de quien sabe qué, confundí el _no _con el _sí_. Y dios, me sentí tan frustrada que cerré todo y lo maldije mil veces. Por eso pasé toda la semana sin dignarme a escribir algo -eso fue el atraso en parte- y ayer comencé de nuevo con el par de líneas que tenía, y bueno, no soy la mejor persona del mundo, así que el karma estuvo contra mí de nuevo! DIOS. cerré estupidamente sin guardar. Y pensé en abandonar de nuevo, pero dije "será mucho tiempo, y todos me odiarán (ah ya)" y estuve toda la noche pensando en lo que había escrito (tengo memoria de pez) y por la mañana comencé todo de nuevo. JODER. Juro no hacer cosas malas, me portaré bien, pero por favor karma, no te metas con mis historias! :(

si leíste hasta aquí, es porque realmente no tenías otra cosa que hacer skdfjña

_ciao_


	4. Capítulo 4

Les traigo otro capitulo, ya que aún no puedo hacer la escena de acción, me faltaba lo más importante jaja. En fiiin~

**Nada de snk es de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias: **nada de nada.

* * *

La visita al parque de diversiones fue emocionante y agradable. Se podría decir que Eren no experimentaba algo como aquello desde sus siete años, y eso era mucho decir.

Ya estaban camino a casa de Levi. Eren hablaba sobre lo interesante que fue, y que en el futuro le gustaría ir de nuevo. Ante esto, Levi le regaló una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa.

Se empezó a escuchar una melodía regular, ni tranquila ni ruidosa, y cuando Eren sacó su celular de su chaqueta se dio cuenta que era una llamada.

-Diga –Eren contestó la llamada en cuanto vio el numero de la pantalla.

-Eren. –fue todo el saludo que le dieron. –necesito que estés aquí en media hora, si no es antes. Tengo otro trabajo para ti y sales lo antes posible –ordenó el inconfundible Erwin.

Levi le miraba mientras Eren contestaba monosilábicamente y lanzaba uno que otro "Está bien" o "no puede esperar?", pero lo que sorprendió a Levi fue el desgano que fue desapareciendo de la cara de Eren, transformándose en una expresión de ira. Su ceño, que normalmente llevaba fruncido, haciéndole lucir molesto incluso cuando no lo estaba, esta vez era más pronunciado, y podía sentir como su mano apretaba cada vez más el celular.

Sin más Eren colgó sin despedirse. –Levi –le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero notándose el nerviosismo en su voz- tengo trabajo, no podré irme contigo –se disculpó.

-Como sea –contestó secamente Levi, aunque no quería que su mocoso se fuera así como así, y tampoco quería preguntar, ya que no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás, aunque con Eren era un poco difícil, pero su lema siempre fue "da lo que quieras recibir".

Eren no le tomó importancia como en otra ocasión lo haría, y sin despedirse si quiera, empezó a correr en una dirección conocida tanto para Eren como para Levi.

Llegó sudando por tan largo recorrido, y abrió la puerta de oficina de Erwin, y si no fuera porque este decidió que era bueno reforzarla, la puerta habría sido rota por tanta fuerza utilizada.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Eren desesperadamente sin quitarle la vista al mayor –DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ! –gritó comenzando a desesperarse.

-Cálmate, Eren. –le sugirió el mayor, suspirando mientras recogía unos archivos de su escritorio. –Vas a ir a esta dirección –ordenó. Le extendió los papeles, los cuales fueron arrebatados de sus manos por Eren, quien leyó rápidamente saltándose las cosas inútiles que no daban información alguna.

El mayor vio la desesperada ira del joven, y le hizo reflexionar. – Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero realmente tienes que calmarte. Si sigues de esa forma para cuando te los encuentres, nada bueno saldrá de eso, y harás cosas sin pensar. Enfríate la cabeza y razona, Eren.

Eren lo sabía, sabía que cuando tomaba decisiones cegado por la furia, las cosas no salían bien. Respiró hondo, aún con su ceño fruncido, tan característico de él.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Erwin, todo iba bien: tenía que ir a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que había actividad anormal. Eren pensaba que no era nada de otro mundo, y cuestionó el por qué querían que fuese él, aparte de que no le daban información de lo que significaba "actividad anormal". Se le explicó que se creía que era tráfico de niños y cosas por el estilo, pero eso no fue lo que desencadenó su ira, sino que Erwin lentamente –para que no se exaltara demasiado- le dijo que había sospechas de que uno de los jefes de esta organización había sido el que le dio fin a Mikasa.

No, Eren no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Iría. El iría a matar a ese desgraciado, pese a que solo le habían ordenado capturarlos para que luego entrara en acción la policía, quienes no habían podido con ellos, y por eso requirieron de su ayuda.

Fue informado sobre la hora en que se realizaban los intercambios; era cerca del puerto que generalmente estaba vacío.

Tenía cinco horas para prepararse, y tendría que estar en el lugar diez minutos antes, alrededor de las diez de la noche.

Se le había entregado fotos de los "jefes" de tal mierda. Se grabó la cara del hombre que había asesinado a Mikasa, apretando con fuerza dicha fotografía.

Fue con Hanji a pedir algunas bombas, principalmente humo y gas somnífero, la primera solo en caso de que la segunda no funcionase.

No sabía por qué siempre pedía esa clase de cosas en cada trabajo, ya que las que no ocupaba en los anteriores, las solía guardar. Dejando esto de lado, se equipó con un par de pistolas y una navaja que le había regalado Mikasa en su primer y único aniversario. Se permitió sentirse melancólico ante el recuerdo de su fallecida novia, pero se detuvo abruptamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba siendo muy débil; que debía ser más fuerte, y superar su muerte, aunque esto no significaba olvidarla, ya que mientras alguien le recordase, la mujer viviría en sus recuerdos.

Ya faltaba una hora, y tenía todo listo. Su típica tenida negra, pero esta vez con una camiseta sin mangas algo holgada, y aunque era arriesgado por el peligro, se permitió llevar la bufanda que le había regalado a Mikasa en la infancia, aunque no tenía frío en absoluto. Era más por el recuerdo.

Recordando su objetivo principal esa noche, el vengar la muerte de su querida Mikasa, partió al lugar de "encuentro". Juró partir la cara de ese mal nacido, y darle una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Decidió negar la compañía de un escolta, e ir caminando, pues tenía tiempo de sobra.

Recibió la llamada de su amado Levi, y contestó sin que se notara lo grave de la situación.

-Asumo que vendrás esta noche, mocoso –la voz de Levi le hizo tranquilizarse, y tapándose más con la bufanda escarlata, le respondió.

-No tardaré –prometió, dudando de sí mismo, pensando en que si Mikasa había fallado, él lo haría peor. Pero confiaba en su poder, confiaba en los últimos meses de arduo entrenamiento.

-Te estaré esperando –dijo, sin que se notara su preocupación. Y dudando, agregó: -¿necesitas ayuda? Aún no pierdo mi capacidad.

-No, Levi. Esto lo tengo que hacer solo –y el susodicho entendió de qué se trataba. Con esto era suficiente para unir piezas, y descubrir a lo que iba realmente Eren.

-Ten cuidado. –se podría decir que rogó, y un segundo después cortó la llamada.

Eren pensaba. Pensaba en cómo sería su vuelta a su hogar temporal, la casa de Levi. Se imaginaba a sí mismo llegando, y Levi recibiéndolo con un apasionado beso. Juntos cocinarían para tener una cena espléndida. Luego le confesaría que sus sentimientos no se habían desvanecido con el tiempo, y harían el amor. Claro, todo esto después de cumplir con su trabajo, matar al asesino de su preciada Mikasa, hacerlo sufrir y verlo pedir piedad. Eren solía ser bastante cruel cuando se metían con gente que era importante para él.

Mientras llegaba su mirada iba endureciendo, su ceño estaba más que fruncido, y en sus ojos se podía ver toda la ira que sentía, ya que estos siempre habían sido más que expresivos.

Hacía frío, se maldijo por decidir usar ropa tan delgada. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos, mientras se apoyaba en una pandereta en la esquina que dirigía a un enorme almacén, que daba frente al puerto. Solo sería cosa de minutos hasta que llegaran los sujetos. Lo haría rápido. Prometió volver esa noche, y lo cumpliría.

* * *

algo corto, y es que el capitulo siguiente se viene lo genial (ay, me emociona u_u). Me gustaría escribir algo gore, pero sé que hay gente a la que no le gusta, así que lo haré menos explícito. Estoy emocionada (no me canso de repetirlo), y aunque nunca he escrito algo con violencia explícita, estoy muy familiarizada con el tema, ya que es mi favorito en cuanto a libros... sobre todo cuando hay crímenes retorcidos entre medio.. ok, divago y-y

prometo tenerlo ya publicado para el domingo por la nochhhhe.

Me disculpo si hubo algún error ortográfico, en serio.

Cualquier duda, queja, o lo que sea estoy feliz de recibirla *corazones*

saludines:*


	5. Capítulo 5

Un día antes de lo planeado! esto... es realmente raro viniendo de una persona como yo jajaj, suelo tardar siempre -n-

**Advertencias:** escenas de violencia y tortura.

Intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, quitando cosas muy explícitas, aunque quizás no lo logré mucho... creo. (no soy buena juzgando mi propio trabajo, y estoy sola en esto ;n;)

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo, y a lo lejos logró divisar un auto negro, que estacionó frente a una enorme embarcación.

Gracias al olvido y poco uso de aquel puerto, era perfecto para los trabajos ilegales, así que no hubo problema en que dos hombres altos y de contextura gruesa bajaran bruscamente de la parte trasera del auto a cinco niños claramente menores de edad. Y mientras estos los llevaban camino a su terrible destino, Eren se acercaba a paso firme y rápido, pero sigiloso; por su puesto previamente volteando a distintas direcciones en busca de más gente.

Delante de la embarcación, se encontraban otros dos hombres charlando mientras esperaban que su trabajo allí terminara pronto. Eren no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a la espalda de uno que sujetaba a dos infantes, y sin pensarlo dos veces le enterró un cuchillo en medio de la espalda. Lo dejó caer al suelo, y su compañero se lanzó hacia él lanzándole una que otra grosería. Era un intercambio de golpes, hasta que Eren vio a los dos sujetos de lejos acercárseles rápidamente. Sin más, logró hacerle un corte a un lado de la garganta a su oponente, y este cayó al suelo gritando. Los niños estaban al borde de la histeria, y acataron con los ojos completamente abiertos cuando Eren les grito _¡Lárguense!, ¡Vayan a la policía o algo!. _Vio como la sangre comenzaba a fluir por el piso, tocando sus pies si no hubiera dado unos pasos atrás con una mueca de asco. Los otros dos que anteriormente estaban en medio de una conversación, ya estaban intentando capturarle -aunque las muertes no tenían nada que ver con ellos-. Eren intentando escapar del agarre de uno, le pateó fuertemente la entrepierna, provocando que este cayera irremediablemente al suelo. Pensando que este no sería más un estorbo, empezó una lucha con el otro, que en más de una ocasión le logró sacar sangre, y por lo visto le había roto una ceja. Eren en ese instante pensó que aquel hombre estaba bien entrenado y podría llegar a ser un oponente formidable, pero esto no era suficiente para que se salvara. Eren de un segundo a otro estuvo a los pies del hombre, y este no se había dado cuenta. Con su cuchilla le cortó profundamente el tobillo izquierdo, y el hombre cayó sonoramente al suelo, lanzando un grito de dolor.

Eren se posicionó encima de él, presionándole la yugular con el arma -¿Dónde mierda se encuentra tu jefe? –preguntó con una mirada amenazante.

-Jamás te lo diría, mocoso de mierda. –escupió las palabras de una forma grosera.

Eren hundió el cuchillo levemente, y lo arrastró verticalmente. –Más te vale responderme, te podría matar en cualquier momento –el hombre bajo de él se quejó.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. –sonrió y una mano tras de él le cubrió los ojos bruscamente y otra le quitó el arma de las manos.

-Hijo de puta –gruñó, maldiciendo el haber bajado la guardia con el otro sujeto. – ¡Suéltame! –chilló intentando zafarse de su agarre, más no lo logró por el puñetazo que le llegó del que seguramente era el otro hombre, provocando que tosiera crudamente por un momento perdiendo el aliento. Ese hombre tenía bastante fuerza, debía admitir.

-Así que… ¿Quién iba a matar a quién? –se burló uno, propinándole ahora una patada en el estomago.

-¡Agh...! –Eren se quejó. No le quedaban muchas fuerzas, y las heridas tardaban en sanar, y esto sumado al fuerte dolor que sentía en un omóplato –específicamente en una especie de tatuaje que tenía- se le hacía difícil mantenerse de pie.

¿Por qué no se defendía?, en otra ocasión hubiese podido— a no ser… Pensó en que no había tomado el bendito descanso que se le obligó a tomar, ya que lo consideraba innecesario. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Y reflexionando más sobre eso, ignoraba los puñetazos que recibía, y claro que no se estaba rindiendo, pero no podía escapar de los brazos que le tenían firmemente quieto.

-Espera… -comenzó a hablar el que estaba a su espalda, sujetándolo. – ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Jude? Nada de muertes innecesarias. –advirtió.

-Pero qué importa, ¡joder! ¡Por su culpa me falla un maldito pie! –gritó furioso.

-Bien… -suspiró el otro, sin relajar el agarre. Y ya que Eren estaba mareado y sin fuerzas, no pudo aprovechar la oportunidad- llevémosle con Jude, y él decidirá si puede darte tal capricho –dijo rindiéndose.

Sin decir más, Eren sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento, y lo último que vio, fue la bufanda de Mikasa caer al piso. Lo sentía por Levi, pero al parecer no tendría su compañía esa noche…

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, y al recordar todo lo pasado, se incorporó quedando en rodillas rápidamente pero con dificultad, notando que le habían atado las manos a la espalda, y le habían despojado de todas sus armas.

-Te tardaste, muchacho. –no reconoció esa voz, y alzó la mirada para ver al propietario con una mirada llena de recelo.

-No me mires así –su voz parecía juguetona, pero su expresión fue espeluznante- Me dijeron que heriste a mis hombres –y ahí Eren lo reconoció; era uno de los jefes, el que habían mencionado los hombres; Jude. Y lamentablemente no era la persona que había matado a Mikasa. Y pensó que quizás ella habría estado en su mismo lugar.

Otra voz surgió de atrás suyo, e inmediatamente volteó con la mitad de su cuerpo. Divisó unos zapatos de seguramente cuero, perfectamente lustrados. Subiendo la mirada pudo apreciar un traje formal negro, perfectamente limpio y planchado. Una camisa del mismo color que le hacía de fondo a una corbata roja. Alzó más su mirada; lentamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa burlona, y unos ojos alargados. Su cara se deformó por completo gracias a la ira, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Era él. Era Hans Roosevelt.

_Relájate, Eren. Relájate… si no lo haces, no podrás salir de aquí; al menos no con vida._ Se repetía en su mente un montón de veces.

-Hemos sido buenos contigo muchacho, así que decidimos el no dejarte a manos de mis subordinados. Pero a cambio, tendremos un buen rato… nosotros tres. –sentenció, asumiendo que Eren acataría, y sin pedirle su opinión.

- ¿Quien mierda tendrá un buen rato con quién? -cuestionó Eren con aire de superioridad. –Me das náuseas.

Gracias a lo anterior, Eren se ganó una buena bofetada de uno de los sujetos, para luego ser empujado bruscamente hacia el suelo y ser rodeado por ambos.

-¡Déjenme, malditos! –Eren gritaba tan fuerte que su garganta dolía, pero aún así no paraba. Sentía las risas burlonas de ambos, y sus toqueteos por todo su cuerpo. No podía hacer nada para impedirlo, solo le quedaba esperar. Se sentía frustrado, y mordió su labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Te llamas Eren ¿no?... –no lo preguntaba en realidad- revisamos todo lo que llevabas encima, muchacho –rió.

-… ¿Eren? –Preguntó Hans, intentando recordar algo que creía olvidado- ¡Ah! –Exclamó- Por casualidad… ¿te suena el nombre… Mikasa? –miró a Eren sonriendo cruelmente. –si no recuerdo, cuando estuvimos con ella, gritaba tu nombre. ¡Pobrecita! –Eren estaba hirviendo en rabia. –La pasamos de maravilla con ella, aunque al principio se resistía… luego de unas horas ya parecía una muñeca de trapo –ambos rieron, y comenzaron a tocar nuevamente a Eren, sacándole la camiseta.

Eren contenía las lagrimas, de pena y rabia. No lo podía creer. Los mataría, los mataría a todos, a cada uno de ellos, dejando para el final a Hans.

Eren comenzó a recobrar las fuerzas. No se permitiría estar en ese lugar, junto a sus enemigos sin lograr su objetivo. Con toda la fuerza que tuvo, empezó a dirigir sus manos a lados contrarios, y en momentos como este no le importaba el dolor.

Los hombres no se dieron cuenta de lo que Eren intentaba hacer, y seguían en lo suyo mientras Eren sentía arder la piel de sus muñecas y un hilo de sangre recorrerla hasta la punta de los dedos. Lo había logrado; cortar la soga. Pero su movimiento brusco advirtió a los hombres, aunque demasiado tarde.

Cuando Eren estaba furioso, nada lo detenía, y es por eso que a veces era peligroso dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero esta vez estaban a su favor. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó a Hans en el rostro, sintiendo un "crack" bajo su puño, y al parecer lo había dejado inconsciente. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigía al otro, pero este había tenido tiempo para pararse e ir a buscar corriendo una pistola.

-Si fuera tú no me movería, muchacho. –amenazó Jude, apuntándolo con el arma.

Eren se quedó quieto, y pensó en mil y una opciones que tenía, pero en ese momento no pensaba racionalmente, así que simplemente se lanzó al hombre, quien en más de un intento le disparó, y una bala fue a caer en la mano de Eren, traspasándola, dándole un ardor horrible a Eren, que con suerte pudo ignorar.

Tomó en arma, quitándosela rápidamente de las manos ajenas. Apuntó a Jude, y este no quiso moverse ni un centímetro.

-Eres bueno, muchacho. Te felicito –dijo a modo de rendición, pero Eren no tuvo piedad. Sabía que los disparos habían alertado a otras personas del lugar, que seguro iban a ir corriendo a ver el estado de su jefe. Tomó el cojín de uno de los sillones que tenía a unos pasos. Se acercó lentamente a Jude, con el cojín en una mano, y el arma en otra, apuntándole.

-Hasta aquí llegaste –gruñó Eren, y mandando a Jude de bruces al suelo, le puso un pie en su espalda, presionando. Puso el cojín en su cabeza, y el arma presionando esta. -¿Ultimas palabras? –su mirada era seria, escalofriantemente seria.

-Vete al infierno, hijo de puta. De acá no sales vivo- -Y antes de que continuara, Eres disparó, silenciando para siempre al hombre.

No esperó a más tiempo y le fue a poner seguro a la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse que hubiera una ventana y estuviese abierta. Luego de todo esto, abrió rápidamente todos los cajones que divisó, e incluso revisó un estante, en el que encontró armas variadas; llegando desde un simple cuchillo, un hacha, y llegando a una ametralladora y escopetas. Vio a los pies de todas estas armas, que de seguro le servirían… y bingo. Encontró una larga cuerda. Tomando esta fue hacia el Hans inconsciente y lo sentó en una pulcra y elegante silla. Lo ató por todas las partes posibles con tal de que no pudiera moverse ni un centímetro. Ató los pies a las patas de la silla, y las manos a los lados, e incluso bordeó su cuello atándolo hacia atrás, procurando no hacerle demasiada presión.

Al ver que no llegaba nadie a capturarlo, decidió correr la silla hasta ubicarla al frente de un sofá negro, a una distancia considerable. Esperaría a que despertara, pero no sin antes volver al estante para sacar unas herramientas que le serían de utilidad. Escogió cuidadosamente, pensando en qué utilizaría cada una. Decidió finalmente sacar el hacha, un cuchillo, unas tijeras –que por alguna razón estaban igualmente en ese lugar-. Aquello parecía simplemente un armario en el cual se almacenaban instrumentos de tortura.

Reconoció varios, pero decidió sacar solo la _flauta del alborotador_ y las _uñas de gato_. Decidió llevar solo eso, y sería más que suficiente. Dudaba que el hombre durara mucho.

Llevó todos estos instrumentos y los ubicó a un lado del sofá, sentándose él mismo en éste, esperando a que Hans despertara.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, y Hans empezó a abrir los ojos. La nariz la tenía rota y se notaba asquerosamente; tenía sangre seca bajo la nariz.

-Por fin despiertas, ¡ya me estaba aburriendo! –sonrió inocentemente Eren.

El hombre intentó zafarse bruscamente, más solo logró que la silla se moviera inútilmente de un lado a otro.

-No podrás moverte –advirtió Eren con un puchero. – Ahora es mi turno de jugar contigo. –dijo poniéndose serio y levantándose de su lugar.

Eren levantó la flauta del alborotador, y aprovechando que Hans tenía las manos estiradas y firmes a la silla. Tomó una de las manos, las cuales se negaban a dejar la silla. Con la misma _flauta_ golpeó la muñeca de Hans, provocando que este relajara la mano inmediatamente, soltando un quejido.

- ¿de dónde has sacado eso? –cuestionó atemorizado.

-Tú deberías saber, Hans. –el contrario se sorprendió al ver que el joven sabía su nombre. –Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien mató a Mikasa –culpó mirándole con odio. –Creo que se dice… ojo por ojo… aunque esta vez no será un simple ojo. –terminó de ponerle la _flauta_ en los dedos de Hans, y empezó a apretar levemente, sin causar ningún dolor mayor.

-Oh… así que es por eso –intentó sonreír, pero el nerviosismo no le dejó. Estaba empezando a sudar. –Bueno… digamos que la _jodí_ bastante, y no solo yo… -no terminó su frase, y comenzó a gritar fuertemente por la presión excesiva que Eren le causaba en los dedos. Eren recogió una cinta adhesiva de una mesa y con ella tapó la boca de Hans, dándole varias vueltas por la nuca para volver a la boca. Observó que los ojos de Hans estaban increíblemente abiertos por el dolor.

-Vamos Hans, eres aburrido –se quejó Eren. –esto no es nada.

Tomó las tijeras, y desgarró la camiseta del mayor, y también los pantalones, dejando todo esto entre su cuerpo y la silla, quedando solo en ropa interior.

-¿Acaso eres un pervertido? ¿Qué mierda haces? –quería decir Hans, pero la cinta no le dejaba ni separar los labios.

Eren dejó la tijera de lado, para tomar el cuchillo y recorrer con la punta todo el torso del hombre, presionando en algunos puntos haciéndole sangrar superficialmente.

Todo eso le ardía a Hans, pero nada de qué alarmarse. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir el cuchillo enterrado en su muslo, y al salir de este pudo ver con ojos aterrados la cantidad de sangre que salía.

Hans soltaba gemidos ahogados por la cinta adhesiva, y las lágrimas se le empezaban a acumular en los ojos, más no caían, y es que más que de dolor, eran del nerviosismo de la situación.

-Vamos Hans, ¿no querías divertirte? –Eren cada vez estaba más serio. Su mirada era oscura, y sus ojos parecían que iban a cortar a Hans por la mitad si fuera posible.

Dejó el cuchillo de lado, decidiendo que era muy aburrido y lento. Después de todo no necesitaría de todas las herramientas que trajo. Tomó nuevamente la tijera para cortar la ropa interior de Hans, viendo la mirada nuevamente aterrada de este seguir sus movimientos. Dejó al aire el miembro flácido y dormido del hombre, y sin siquiera tocarlo, le enterró la tijera entreabierta. Sintió el grito abrumador de Hans, y vio como las lágrimas antes acumuladas caían desesperadamente por sus mejillas. Sacó las tijeras y le dio asco la vista.

-¿Te gustó metérsela a Mikasa? ¿Eh, Hans? –preguntó vilmente.

Eren sabía que Hans podría morir en cualquier momento, puesto que una herida de tal magnitud en esa zona, podría llegar a desangrarlo, así que apuró su cometido.

Tomó las _uñas de gato_, y aprovechando la resistencia de Hans por mantenerse consciente, se las enterró en el pecho, desgarrando la piel lentamente, dejando ver la carne al rojo vivo. Los ojos del hombre estaban fuera de sus orbitas. Siguió así, pasando el instrumento por todo el cuerpo, hasta que por fin cayó desmayado.

-Eres demasiado aburrido, Hans. Pensé que me divertiría más. –dijo desganado dejando las uñas de lado. –Nunca te di permiso para dormir, imbécil.

Observó como la sangre cubría casi por completo el cuerpo de Hans. Pedazos de piel y carne se unían al cuerpo tan solo por una delgada capa de carne. Vio como sus dedos ya estaban aplastados, y pensó que definitivamente esas cosas no iban con él. Eren no era la clase de personas que disfrutaban torturar a otras, pero es que ese mal nacido se lo merecía, y merecía más. Lo hacía por Mikasa, y lo haría mil veces más si fuera necesario.

Tomó el pulso del mayor, y se dio cuenta que seguía vivo; pero cansado de esperar a que muriera, decidió darle el golpe de gracia.

Tomó el hacha. La subió a la altura de la nuca de Hans, y luego de ver el reluciente filo de la herramienta, en solo un movimiento ya había traspasado el cuello del sujeto, dejando que la sangre saliera cómicamente del cuerpo. La cabeza había salido volando a quien sabe qué lugar, dejando rastros de sangre. Esta misma, pero proveniente del cuerpo del hombre, manchó una gran cantidad de su torso desnudo y de sus jeans. Maldiciendo todo y todos, decidió que era hora de partir; tomó un abrigo de un armario y sintió ruidos y voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

Apresurándose, llegó a la ventana al tiempo que entraron dos hombres armados, quienes al ver la cruda muerte de su jefe, no dudaron en darle alcance al joven, más este ya se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, mirando hacia abajo, los dos cinco pisos que lo alejaban del suelo.

Sintió ruido a su lado, y un disparo le alcanzó la oreja. Saltó al edificio que estaba casi a un metro de distancia, agradeciendo que hubiera una escalera.

Por suerte, los hombres no se aventuraron en perseguirle y se dedicaron a simplemente disparar.

Bajaba apresuradamente, y sintió como una bala le atravesaba un brazo, impidiéndole sujetarse correctamente, dejándose afirmar solo por el izquierdo. Estaba nervioso, pues no le quedaban alternativas y sus heridas ya no sanaban bien. Sintió el último disparo, que llegó a incrustarse en muñeca del brazo que le quedaba.

Pudo darse cuenta cómo iba cayendo, y pudo alcanzar a ver como los sujetos entraban nuevamente al edificio.

Este… ¿sería su fin? ¿Moriría? … No. El no podía morir, ni aunque lo quisiera. Aún le quedaba tiempo para vivir; aún podía recuperarse. Ese no era el final.

Con su último aliento forzó a su cuerpo moverse en el aire soltando un bajo gruñido. Y como si de un gato se tratase, tocó suavemente el cemento con los pies, flexionando las rodillas. Sus brazos cayeron muertos a sus costados, y sintió un ruido a su izquierda. Dándose la vuelta se dio cuenta que era una mano, y dirigiendo la vista a su brazo, comprendió que los malditos le habían volado la mano.

Sin preocuparse, dejó la mano muerte en el piso, sabiendo que le "crecería" una nueva.

Sintió húmedo el rostro, percatándose que le había salpicado sangre en la cara.

_Repugnante_, pensó. No eran las mejores condiciones para volver, así que decidió ir con Erwin y Hanji, no sin antes colocarse la capucha del abrigo robado. Empezó a caminar con gran dificultad, sabiendo que había heridas que simplemente no sanarían a menos que fueran tratadas por Hanji. Caminaba lentamente, y supo que no llegaría antes del mediodía.

Sería un largo día; eso presentía.

* * *

Estuve gran parte de la madrugada escribiendo, y es que no me gusta dormir; para eso está el día... digo yo ldsf

Y me vuelvo a felicitar por tener este capitulo listo antes de la fecha auto-impuesta. !yei! -u-

Besos, abrazos, y chocolates... muchos chocolates a las hermosas personas que me leen ;u;


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la demora! :(

* * *

–Así que… básicamente fallaste rotundamente la misión – Le acusó Erwin, parado a un lado de la camilla en la que se encontraba acostado Eren, esperando a que Hanji volviera con los implementos necesarios para curarlo; necesitaría un par… no, varios puntos, y aún no le habían sacado la bala del brazo, ya que hace unos minutos había llegado.

Eren había acertado completamente al pensar que demoraría una eternidad en llegar al cuartel general, y es que su condición no era para presumir. Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Levi caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina de Erwin, y al verlo pasar por la puerta, su cara se desfiguró por completo, y antes de que Eren pensara cualquier cosa, quiso sacarle una foto, pero no era el momento. Tiró pesadamente todo lo que traía encima, abrigo incluido. Prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sangre, algunas zonas más oscuras que otras. Erwin enseguida fue a socórrele al ver que se desplomaba en el suelo quedando inconsciente, y lo último que vio fue a Levi corriendo hacia él con una preocupación que nunca le había visto en la vida. Luego, se despertó en la camilla que se encontraba actualmente, esperando a ser atendido por Hanji, que no tardó en hacerse presente.

–Bien… ahora cuéntanos que pasó –dijo Hanji en un tono amable tan característico de ella. Aún así Eren no le prestó atención, y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada. –Si te preguntas por Levi, el está afuera. Creí que sería lo mejor, pero si quieres le dejo entrar. –le aclaró al ver el comportamiento del muchacho.

–Está bien. –Eren asintió– después de todo no contaré todo con mucho detalle… –su voz se tornaba neutral, preparándose para discursar lo sucedido. Este tono sorprendió a los dos mayores presentes, y sin decir nada, Hanji le fue a decir a Levi que tenía permiso de entrar. Eren escuchó un "como si necesitara una maldita autorización" de parte del azabache, y rió disimuladamente, volviendo su expresión más relajada.

Una vez "todos" adentro, Hanji le indicó a Eren que se sentara, pero sin bajar de la cama. Este le obedeció, dejando que la castaña procediera a sacarle la bala del brazo sin anestesia alguna, ya que Eren se había negado firmemente, diciendo que era innecesario. Y este, ante las miradas expectantes, decidió contar lo vivido hace unas horas, saltando partes fuertes, y evitando decir que se habían aprovechado de él, ya que conocía en demasía el temperamento de Levi, y sabía que al escuchar esto, el saldría corriendo a matar a esos sujetos. Pero al estar muertos, se quedaría con el rencor, y no sería bueno. En la parte de la tortura dirigida a Hans, no contó detalles, dejándolo en simplemente "_le hice pagar por lo que hizo"._

–Supongo que no me hiciste caso, y no descansaste –comentó Hanji dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Eren. –Aunque no hubiese servido de mucho de un día a otro, pero definitivamente hubiese sido un pro, en vez de un contra.

Levi al oír esto, miró a Eren cuestionándole las palabras de Hanji.

–Se me olvidó –Eren puso aquella cara de cachorrito con la que nadie podía ir en contra, aunque sabía que Hanji tenía razón; fue meramente su culpa. Quizás si le hubiese hecho caso, no habría terminado de esa forma tan lamentable.

Luego de **muchos** comentarios a cerca de la misión de Eren, aún Hanji no terminaba con su cuerpo, y es que realmente esta vez había sido horrible.

Las heridas superficiales y de armas blancas ya se habían sanado parcialmente, pero lo que descolocó a Hanji, fue que las heridas de bala no se sanaban en absoluto, aunque la mano de Eren ya había regenerado completamente. Guardó la bala para luego examinarla, y es que de simple vista parecía una bala común y corriente.

Eren tenía entumecido la mayor parte del cuerpo por el dolor, y aún así no se quejaba. Hanji y Erwin habían salido para dejar a la resurgida pareja poder hablar tranquilamente.

–Eren –Le llamó el pelinegro– ¿Qué escondes?

– ¿A qué te refieres? –sonrió forzadamente el menor. Sabía a dónde se dirigía Levi, y él, tan obstinado como siempre, no le dejaría enterarse en absoluto. Sintió un Deja vú.

– ¿Acaso eso es algo que obtienes de una pelea? –cuestionó Levi señalando el abdomen del castaño que estaba al descubierto, en donde se encontraba una extraña y gran marca al parecer de forma de una mano, ya que tenía bien marcados los dedos, y que iba del morado al fucsia.

–Ah… –Eren tiró de las sabanas a modo de cubrirse y bajó la mirada.

–No me digas… –Afiló la mirada, y en un segundo ya estaba sobre Eren y este sin nada que se interpusiera entre su cuerpo y la mirada de Levi. El susodicho le quitó velozmente las prendas al menor, dejándolo sin ninguna forma de cubrirse y sin poder defenderse ante tal acto.

La mirada de Levi viajó hacia otras marcas sospechosas en el cuerpo de Eren, y luego le miró a los ojos. Por otra parte, Eren se sentía horrible; no quería que Levi supiera aquello, aunque tampoco era algo de otro mundo, pero sabía que tanto a él como a Levi no les gustaba que tocaran cosas de su propiedad.

–Mocoso… –Levi tenía una mirada asesina, pero el hecho de que Eren tenía los ojos acuosos le hizo cambiar sus pensamientos.

–Lo… Lo siento, Levi. No lo pude evitar… –Intentaba no llorar, pero su voz ya estaba temblando. ¿Por qué con Levi tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué le tenía que dar escusas? ¿Por qué no podía ser de otra forma? Es porque lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que podría incluso morir si este le rechazaba. Si Levi le odiara, ya no le quedaría motivos para seguir viviendo. Levi era su apoyo; su ancla que lo mantenía firme a la vida, lo único que le quedaba en este mundo.

Levi vio el arrepentimiento en los ojos ajenos, y sabía que no era culpa del mocoso lo que le había pasado, pero estaba tan cabreado. Joder que lo estaba.

Se acercó lentamente a Eren, rodeándolo con los brazos, formando un reconfortante abrazo. Apretándolo contra sí, sintió como el joven le correspondía, y se aferraba fuertemente a su camiseta, para soltar leves sollozos. El no era del tipo de personas que les gusta el tacto, pero con Eren simplemente era todo tan diferente.

.

.

– ¿¡Qué!? –Hanji estaba consternada. No podía creer lo que le estaban obligando a hacer con el pequeño Eren– Debe haber alguna otra forma… ¡Ya sé!, ¿qué tal si solo le inyectamos? Con la tecnología de ahora podríamos…

–No. –Le cortó un hombre alto de oscuros y cortos cabellos– Si no sobrevive, simplemente ya no nos sirve, y buscaremos a otro. No nos podemos arriesgar a más fallas.

¿Cómo demonios se tornó todo de esa manera? Se suponía que si descansaba esta semana, estaría como nuevo. Entonces, ¿por qué los altos mandos forzaban a hacer aquello? No tenía lógica. A menos que todo este tiempo les hubieran mentido a cerca de Eren.

Se suponía que a Eren se le había hecho una "operación" para ser inmune a las agresiones a su persona, y esa sería la única vez. Eso era lo único que sabía Hanji, más nunca se le informó aquello; hace un tiempo atrás hubo un repentino cambio de personal, y esto trajo demasiados cambios bruscos, que no eran exactamente positivos si de Eren estábamos hablando. Al castaño no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y al parecer no le dejarían salir, sino al contrario, lo explotarían más que antes. Tortura tras tortura, el cuerpo del menor seguramente no resistiría tanto como antes, aunque los chequeos mensuales le darían un punto a favor. Al parecer, aquellos chequeos no eran nada más ni nada menos que oportunidades en las que ponían a prueba la restauración celular de Eren, poniéndolo en diferentes situaciones dolorosas.

–Si no haces lo que se te pide, no te necesitaremos más. –Sabía lo que significaría eso: la matarían. Y su muerte sería en vano, ya que si no era ella, sería otro, y así sucesivamente.

–Lo haré. –su mirada decisiva reflejaba lo firme que era su decisión. Prefería ser ella a que otra persona hiciera sufrir a Eren. No importaba si este la odiaba después de esto, pero ella haría que no fuera tan doloroso. Pasaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario a su lado, después de todo lo consideraba un hijo.

–Erwin ya sabe la situación, no te molestes en discutirlo con él. No se negó.

Hanji salió de aquella asfixiante habitación con un aire deprimido. No quería, pero debía. Y ahora solo quedaba avisarle de antemano a Eren, aunque eso solo lo haría peor, pero tendrían que ir a las afueras de la ciudad mañana por la tarde, y Eren conocía de memoria el trayecto.

Llegó al lugar en donde estaba descansando Eren, tocó la puerta y entró. Vio a Levi junto a Eren, conversando trivialidades, y se le partió el corazón al ver la escena, pues en cuanto Eren volviera todo sería diferente. Ya conocía los cambios en la personalidad del joven luego de que _aquello_ pasaba, y demoraba incluso semanas volver en sí mismo.

–No te quedes ahí parada, cuatro ojos. –Levi le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y en cuanto empezó a caminar, Levi continuó hablando– El mocoso se quedará conmigo hasta que mejore.

_Eso si fue un golpe bajo_, pensó Hanji, sin ánimos de bromear.

–Levi, yo… –Hanji bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cosa que rara vez hacía– lo lamento, no podrás.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Levi.

–Porque… –su mirada se posó en Eren, que la miraba extrañado– Eren, volverás a los laboratorios centrales.

Eren estaba atónito, sin darle crédito a las palabras de la mujer. – ¿P–Por qué? Pero… ¡si no hace mucho habían dicho que no sería necesario! –gritó alterado, buscando en el rostro de la castaña una respuesta.

–Yo seré la que supervise todo. –dijo sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Eren. No podía seguir mirándole, así que desvió la mirada. –Mañana por la tarde nos vamos –agregó.

Y Levi… Levi no entendía ni mierda.

–Explíquense –ordenó autoritariamente Levi– ambos.

Bien, otra hora y media del día perdida en explicaciones y discursos inservibles.

Por otra parte, Eren aún no lo asimilaba, tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez no era capaz de soportarlo?, estaba consciente de que su cuerpo estaba en unas condiciones que ni él creyó posible, y por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder ver de nuevo a Levi.

Luego de que Hanji le contará todo, o por lo menos todo lo que ella sabía, Levi estalló, casi literalmente. Diciendo cosas como que aquellos eran peor que basura, y que esto no podía seguir así.

–Levi, es suficiente –Eren le miró serio, ya lo había aceptado. Había tardado menos que lo que Hanji se esperaba.

– ¿¡Acaso estás bien con eso!? –raras veces Levi perdía la paciencia de esa forma, y esto sorprendió a los dos presentes.

–Levi. –la mirada que le dedicó Eren le decía todo. Su mirada, profunda y seria, como aquella que le había mostrado a Hans. Y es que tenía rabia. Rabia de no poder hacer nada por su destino, y arrastrar a Levi con él. Levi no se merecía estar pasando por esto, él merecía tener una esposa que le esperase en la casa para la cena, una familia, y envejecer con ella. Le dolía saber que él sería algo simplemente pasajero en la vida del azabache.

Levi al ver la mirada de Eren lo supo. Sabía de debía callarse, y por primera vez en su vida le hacía caso a alguien. Bajó la mirada y salió rápidamente de la habitación dando un portazo.

Hanji viendo que Eren intentaba ponerse de pie para ir tras su amante, se apresuró a calmarlo. –Déjalo, se le pasará. A veces suele ser muy… él –rió.

Eren se calmó, y decidió dormir para descansar un poco de toda esa mierda, después de todo partirían mañana, y esta noche dudaba que Levi le dejara dormir.

* * *

Oh no!, se llevarán a Eren lejos de Levi ;-;

enserio, necesito planear lo que queda de historia, porque en algún punto se desvió y ya nada puede ser lo que quería que fuera; ¡los personajes actúan por si mismos! Ok no...

-n-

Quiero terminar rápido este fic, tengo muchas otras ideas en mente, que ya he escrito partes... en fin, no creo que pase de los diez capítulos, ¡Y ya escribí el especial de san valentín! que será de este fic, pero que no tendrá nada de relevante... en las notas de ese capitulo me explicaré mejor ;n; Estoy emocionada...

Gracias por los reviews! me hacen muy feliz ;u;

amor para todos *corazones*


	7. Dolor

_**Notas al final**_

* * *

Y fue como él lo pensó; Levi no le dejó dormir. Pero no por haber tenido una noche extremadamente calurosa llena de pasión y reconciliación, sino porque el pelinegro no había ido a verlo.

Sentía que era su culpa, pero ya nada podía hacer. En unos minutos tenía que subirse al auto que le llevaría al centro de laboratorios de la organización, y desde que Levi se había ido malhumorado no le había vuelto a ver.

Le dolía el corazón y sabía exactamente el por qué, pero decidió no hacer nada para arreglarlo; después de todo en una semana o un poco más ya estaría de vuelta.

Estaba frustrado. Hace mucho que se había hartado de que le destrozaran el cuerpo cada vez que tenían oportunidad, pero tenía que soportarlo… tenía que mantener la cordura… no podía permitirse rendirse, a menos que…

No. Jamás sería capaz de cometer tal locura, y si así fuera, no llegaría muy lejos. Lo mejor sería olvidar eso y comportarse como el experimento que era.

.

.

Ya iban a la mitad del camino y Eren empezó a recordar el pasar de sus días.

Recordaba cómo desde que nació unas cadenas invisibles le ataban a aquel lugar.

Recordaba haber visto a otros niños en la organización, que según Hanji, eran parte de otros experimentos diferentes al de él. Una vez habló con un rubio llamado Reiner, pero nunca más se toparon, y así quedó.

Nunca había tenido amigos, ni nada por el estilo. Lo más cercano era Hanji, quien muchas veces le traía dulces y ricas comidas sin ser vista por los guardias que lo cuidaban.

También se acordó de la primera vez que vio a Levi, quien al parecer había llegado de un encargo y estaba empapado por la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la ciudad ese día. El mayor solo le dio una mirada de soslayo a Eren para luego posar su vista en Erwin que estaba a unos pasos tras el pequeño. Le preguntó que hacía un mocoso como ese en la central y Erwin simplemente le respondió que no era de su incumbencia.

No fue mucho tiempo el que pasó y el auto se detuvo bruscamente.

Un hombre rondando los treinta los bajo rudamente del asiento trasero, y afirmándolo del antebrazo le dirigió a la puerta de la enorme estructura.

_Ni que pudiera escapar._ Pensó Eren al sentir la presión que era ejercida en su brazo.

.

.

No le dejaron descansar previamente y le inyectaron una sustancia para adormecerlo evitando así cualquier oposición de parte del _experimento_.

Todo esto era una mierda. Estar atado de las extremidades con barras curvas de firme metal era una mierda. Estar desnudo era una mierda. Ver como unos sujetos con trajes especiales elegían los materiales para comenzar era una mierda.

Por la cabeza de Eren pasaron imágenes de sus antiguas revisiones, y se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala totalmente distinta a las veces anteriores, ya que a su derecha podía observar un espejo, que seguramente era un vidrio que del otro lado podía verse la "operación" de su cuerpo.

Sentía el nostálgico sentimiento de ira; ira hacia todos en ese maldito centro y a la organización en general. Después de todo, todos y cada uno de ellos era consciente de lo podrido que estaba la parte oscura del gobierno.

Los maldecía.

Sentía como un bisturí recorría su abdomen sin ejercer fuerza aún. Se detuvo en un punto especifico, y fue hundido profundamente para empezar una larga línea hacía el otro costado.

Eren sentía el dolor, pero aquello no era nada en comparación a lo que le esperaba.

No lloraría; no les haría saber a aquellos monstruos que le causaban dolor con algo tan mínimo.

Dejaron un minuto para la regeneración, y un viejo comentó algo de _"sana muy lento" _y segundos después de inyectaron en la yugular un líquido semi-espeso de color verdoso.

Por un momento todo el funcionamiento de su organismo se detuvo, para luego provocar un fuerte dolor que recorría lentamente sus venas. Jadeó y la conocida sensación de falta de aire le inundó. Pronto quedó inconsciente por unos minutos.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente viendo que los científicos seguían ahí y los volvió a maldecir mentalmente; nunca se cansaría.

Sintió su cuerpo ligero, y de no ser que estaba firmemente sujeto a la camilla de metal diría que podría flotar si así lo deseara.

_"Empezaremos de nuevo, de nuevo con el bisturí… pero el más grande"_ ordenó uno.

Nuevamente le abrieron el abdomen de la misma forma que antes, ya que el tejido se había regenerado satisfactoriamente.

El corte no duró ni diez segundos abierto, y pronto estuvo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_"Trae los retractores!"_

El mismo procedimiento de nuevo, solo que ahora afirmaron ambos lados del corte con dos retractores, uno en cada lado para que la herida no cerrara.

_"Veamos cómo van los órganos internos."_

Ahora no fueron los bisturís, sino que el seguro que jefe, metió la mano dentro de Eren, y este se revolvió abajo en vano. El sujeto, sin pensarlo dos veces, contrajo su brazo bruscamente arrancando un órgano mediano del cuerpo, dejando que la sangre cayera sobre el castaño mientras este emitía un gruñido de dolor.

Dejaron el órgano a un lado y observaron como lentamente empezaba a regenerarse.

_"Asqueroso" _murmuró un ayudante.

Pasó un minuto y medio y ya estaba como nuevo.

El hombre que le había extirpado el órgano ordenó a su compañero a anotar el tiempo y las pulsaciones del chico.

_"Ahora probemos en otro lugar"_

Todo esto tardó todo el día, asegurándose que podía regenerarse en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Lo necesario era no dejar ningún centímetro sin analizar, y probar con distintos instrumentos, no solo de medicina.

Pensaban como el enemigo, para hacer a Eren inmune a cualquier ataque, y estaba funcionando hasta que Eren empezó a temblar involuntariamente. Intentaron inmovilizarlo, pero lo único que lograron fue que tosiera rudamente sangre, salpicándose la cara para luego desmayarse.

Esto preocupo a los sujetos, mientras que tras el vidrio, Hanji se levantaba de su asiento abruptamente.

–Toma asiento, Hanji –ordenó Erwin quien estaba a su lado.

– ¡¿Qué no ves que le hacen daño?! ¡Te dije que su cuerpo estaba mal! –La verdad sí, todos en ese momento eran consientes del deterioro continuo del joven, pero pensaban que si le inyectaban en sobredosis podría mejorar, pero al parecer no lo hacía.

–Te lo dije… –murmuró Hanji, asegurándose que el rubio la escuchara– Te dije que su cuerpo estaba empezando a rechazarlo, pero no me hiciste caso… –bajó la mirada– Si muere… Erwin, si Eren muere… nunca te lo perdonaré.

La mujer salió rápidamente de la habitación que tenía una mesa y varias sillas para la observación tranquila de la operación.

Ya estaba al aire libre cuando oyó esa voz que hace tiempo no oía.

–Levi.

–Cuatro ojos.

–Veo que sigues como siempre –dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde tienen al mocoso? Me lo llevaré. –afiló la mirada al ver el sobresalto de la castaña.

–Tienes que esperar, Levi. Ellos… –no pudo terminar. ¿Cómo le diría lo que estaba sucediendo? Apenas le había dicho que simplemente estaban experimentando con el cuerpo del menor… si le decía el cómo experimentaban…

Levi no esperó más la respuesta para pasar por al lado de Hanji dispuesto a entrar y buscarlo por su cuenta, pero el brazo de Hanji le detuvo.

La mujer soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada hacia un costado –será una larga historia…

.

.

Eren seguía inconsciente, y el que le intentaran despertar no ayudaba mucho a su bienestar. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, y mentalmente no estaba mejor. Sentía que mil agujas le clavaban el cerebro en un intento de destruirlo. Se ahogaba y no sabía por qué. Sentía como el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

**No quería morir. **

**No podía morir.**

**Definitivamente no moriría. **

Pasaron minutos, quizás una hora, y abrió fuerte los ojos sorprendiendo a más de un medico. Sus ojos se tornaron ásperos, casi se podría decir que sin vida.

_"Bien… sigamos con l-"_

No logró terminar. Después de todo alguien a quien le atraviesan en corazón no podría ser capaz de formular palabras.

Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver que Eren fue capaz de romper el metal sin problema alguno.

Más de uno intentó hacer que se tranquilizara, pero ninguno logró sobrevivir al perturbador ataque del menor.

Eren sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido con algo parecido a lo que en un pasado le inyectaron para que estuviera con ánimos. Se sentía exaltado, pero tranquilo.

Se paró lentamente, fijando la vista en aquel espejo, preguntándose quién demonios estaba tras de él. Fue lentamente hacia este, y al llegar levantó el puño hasta su hombro en dirección al vidrio.

Todo era horriblemente lento. Los vidrios salieron volando en diferentes direcciones por la fuerza utilizada del castaño.

Luego de que el ruido cesara, vio a un hombre fornido mirándole seriamente.

–… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó sin un tono en especial.

–Nunca pasó por mi cabeza que se tornara de esta forma. –dijo ignorando su pregunta.

– ¿Usted no hizo nada para pararlo? ¿Sabe lo que tuve que sufrir? Todos estos años… –Eren bajó la mirada, y luego miró a Erwin ferozmente, preguntándose si era amigo o enemigo.

–Todo por el bien de crear al soldado perfecto, y para crear a quien daría su sangre para crear una sustancia capaz de transformar a las personas.

–Pensé que usted era diferente –una lagrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del joven, y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia su antes preciada persona para quedar a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y este no opuso resistencia alguna. Lo encontró extraño, pero lo dejó pasar.

– ¿Tus últimas palabras? –le miró desde arriba sin mostrar emoción alguna.

–Dile a Hanji que lo siento.

Eren estiró su mano, para clavársela en el abdomen a su ahora oponente.

–E-Eren… –un hilo de sangre empezaba a salir de la boca de Erwin– sé… sé feliz…

Eren lo comprendió en el momento en que el rubio dejó de respirar. El había querido morir, seguramente por errores del pasado que quería enmendar. Se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo matado, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Las emociones solo te hacen más débil.

Vio unas prendas pulcramente dobladas encima de una amplia mesa. Se separó de Erwin y las cogió. Seguramente eran para cuando los experimentos terminaran.

Se vistió con una camisa marrón manga corta que le quedaba un poco holgada, y unos pantalones negros que reconocía como suyos. Luego de ponerse el calzado decidió salir por la única puerta que había en esa habitación.

No sabía quién estuviera afuera, pero en ese momento nadie era rival para él.

Había perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba, decidiendo matar a todos en ese jodido lugar. Hacerles pagar por todo, y no dejar a nadie con vida.

.

.

Hanji y Levi escucharon gritos y disparos viniendo de adentro del lugar. Voltearon rápidamente para echarse a correr; al menos Hanji ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía, y Levi simplemente se preocupaba de que algo le pudiera pasar a su pequeño mocoso… aún tenía que disculparse por actuar como lo hizo.

* * *

_¡Y solo estamos a dos capítulos del final! _

_¿Levi será capaz de encontrarse con Eren? ¿Eren reconocerá a Levi, o el efecto de su intervención hará que lo vea como enemigo? _

Pronto también estaré publicando un nuevo fic riren (o ereri? en fin), basado en la película coreana "A werewolf boy", protagonizada por el siempre hermoso y perfecto Song Joong Ki (me encanta). La recomiendo un montón, me hizo llorar mucho u_u

También tengo un par de drabbles listos; espero que los lean y les guste:)

Nos vemos! *corazones y mucho lov*


End file.
